Question: To get to school each morning, Omar takes a train 15.18 miles and a motorcycle 1.63 miles. How many miles is Omar's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Omar travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Omar travels 16.81 miles in total.